


Three tents.

by jackiewalsh2013



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiewalsh2013/pseuds/jackiewalsh2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the gang go camping with three tents this time, drugs and alcohol included, fun times ahead, also a little smut and more fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three tents.

"Right gang so i was thinking" Chop started, stood at the head of the table.

"calm down mate that brain of yours will explode!"

"leave him alone you twat!, go on Chop"Rae lent over and slapped Finn on the back of his head.

"Thankyou Raemundo,so before i was rudely interrupted by that prick" he glanced at Finn. "i was thinking we should go camping".

"but i hate camping and so does Rae, you can’t make us"Archie spoke freely, frowning at the off chance he would be made to sleep in a tent again.

"shut up Arch it could be good ya know, what we gunna do chop?" Chloe asked getting a little excited about leaving town for a few days.

"lot’s and lot’s of alcohol and a little drugs, so bring sleeping bags".

"i don’t have one though" Izzy said disappointed that she may not be going.

"I’ve got two you can borrow one of mine Iz" Rae said warming to the idea of sleeping in a tent in a field with Finn all to herself.

"yey! thanks Rae" Izzy spoke with one of her bright smiles.

"Right it’s settled camping this Friday" Chop stood looking at everyone.

they all agreed to meet at the chippy on Friday morning and set off from there.

"back in a sec" chop bounce up and out the door.

He reappeared minutes later’s with three tents in his arms.

"you really are captain fucking tent shop" Rae muttered.

"you know it baby girl".

Friday morning came by way to fast one minute she was in a deep slumber the next Finn was annoying the hell out of her to wake up, literally poking her in the ribs.

Ohh! not just his hands poking me then…

"what?" she mumbled not wanting to move out of Finn’s bed, know matter what, even if he begged.

"Rae wake up" Finn yanked the cover off the bed and Rae.

"FINN!" she shrieked and tried to grab the cover back, he was to fast for her, throwing it to the other side of the room.

Jesus it’s chilly in here!..

"Rae.up.now!" Finn stretched his words out.

She ignored him flopping back down, with her back facing him.

"I hate you Finn Nelson!"

"No you don’t, you love me"

she tutted still not facing, “I do not”

"Really Rae stop being grumpy, come on we don’t have long gotta meet the gang in two hours" he laughed at her acting like a kid.

She begrudgingly got up stripping of her pyjamas, knowing full well he could see everything, she strolled around his room naked innocently looking for her brush, she found it and proceeded to brush her hair softly in the big mirror propped up next the record player.

"why you doing this to me Rae?" she turned to see Finn slouched forwards, elbows on his knees and chin resting on his hands.

"you know why" turning back to mirror to finish brushing her hair.

Arms gently came around her waist, fingers interlocking so she couldn’t get away, a chin on her shoulder and a set of eyes staring at her reflection.

"what?, I’m trying to get ready" she tried to wriggled out of his grasp.

"sorry" he mumbled into her shoulder, leaving a light kiss there, "your so.." he tried to find the nicest word, "shit in a morning especially after drinking, your really not a morning person at all" he gently glided his hand up to cup her breasts.

She laughed, “yeah well you knew that, it’s your own fault and you kept me up late last night” she smiled at the memory of last night.

'Mmm last night…

pint after pint all night.

obviously all Chop’s fault and a little Finn’s too.

they both got a little to handsy under the table.

obviously they left abruptly with stupid comments from Chop, Izzy been alert enough to know slapped Chop on the back of his head. 

All hands, teeth and sweaty skin, nipping along her collarbone sure to make an impressive love bite, skin turning turning purple all the way to the dip of her shirt.

Cloths removed some probably slightly ripped.

Finn made quick work of getting Rae on her back, well it really didn’t take much.

hands gliding down her body, she’s already ready for him like always.

arms around each other, moving together, biting at every piece of flesh they could find.

intense orgasms exploding around each other, panting, kissing, keeping as close as possible, sleep taking over them into a peaceful slumber.'

The car journey took forever, Rae arguing with Chloe about the crap music that’s just come out.

Archie babbling on about some old guy from someone or other.

And Finn just happy driving along, bobbing his head to oasis, with his hand on Rae’s leg gently squeezing and circling his hand every so often.

Turns out Chop forgot to pack the portable cooker hob, it didn’t bother them they munched out on crisps and every other unhealthy thing you can think of.

Heads swimming, words slightly slurred, Chop trying repeatedly to stand on his own head even with help from Finn and Archie, yet still failed epically.

The girls all chatting away about the time Rae told someone in town to go fuck herself for staring at her and the girls, (well maybe they were talking about there sex lives a little to loud), Chloe and Izzy stood there busting out into laughter with Rae.

Later in the tents, snoring coming from Chop, poor Izzy.

Total quietness from the next.

Hushed talking in the other.

"so is this better then last comping trip" Finn asked snuggled in the sleeping bag with Rae’s head under his chin.

"yeah loads, it was a nice caravan though". she gently stroked her hand over his chest.

"I know this is way better ya know" he said stocking along her back.

"hmm" Rae replied thinking about all the possibility’s of been alone.

"so.." Rae started.

she sat up looking down at him.

"round two yeah?" Finn asked.

She gave him a little nod.

He pounced like a starving animal.


End file.
